


Wicked Games

by roguelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Rimming, Top!Harry, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelouis/pseuds/roguelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve got ten pounds says I’m going to have you naked and inside me before ten thirty.” </p>
<p>“You clearly underestimate my willpower.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off The Weeknd song although the plot has nothing to do with it. Just thought the title fit. Yeah, enjoy!

It’s a Saturday evening, there’s a massive thunder storm going on outside, and Harry and Louis are having an intense make out session on their living room couch. It isn’t something out of the usual by now; on rainy days, the TV seems to play the best movies, which means an all-day movie marathon snuggled under a warm blanket on the couch with cheeky touches and rubs which ultimately results in heavy breaths and hungry kisses.

Usually around this time, someone’s pajama shorts would have well been off and tossed aside, if not for Harry’s deep and interrupting chuckle as Louis sucks on his bottom lip. Louis bites down and pulls away as Harry yelps out in pain. “What’s so funny, curly?”

“Just think it’s a bit ironic how we’re watching a film about rebellious teens at a Christian school and we’re lying here snogging our faces off,” Harry smiles with his dimples denting his flushed cheeks.

“Not my fault you can’t keep your hands off of me,” Louis shrugs and gets up to walk to the kitchen to get something to drink. “I’m irresistible.”

Harry sits up and snorts. “Oh please, it was _you_ that started this, with your sneaky, wandering hands.”

“You weren’t complaining when I sucked you off earlier,” Louis reminds him, “and besides, it’s not like you were the victim in all of this.”

“Yes, but I can obviously control myself better than you can,” Harry replies with a smug smile and dodging the pillow Louis throws at him.

“Wouldn’t be too sure of that, big boy.”

“Oh, I am.”

Louis considers that and purses his lips for a moment before glancing at the clock hanging on the wall above the dining table and smirking. “Fine, prove it,” he grabs his wallet off the kitchen counter and pulls out some money. “I’ve got ten pounds says I’m going to have you naked and inside me before ten-thirty.”

Harry goes dizzy for a moment and when he shakes his head to clear it, Louis is in front of him and slapping the ten pounds on the table by the couch.

“There it is, mate,” Louis says. “You going to be a wimp, or are you going to play?”

Louis is smiling at him, heat and love in his eyes, and Harry starts to laugh again. “Lou, it’s fifty minutes, not a month. You really think I can’t hold out that long?”

“Yep,” Louis replies, hands on his hips.

“You clearly underestimate my willpower,” Harry sighs before getting up and grabbing his own wallet off the kitchen counter and walking over to the table and slapping it on top of Louis’ ten. “You’re on,” he said, keeping the table between them. “Your arse is mine.”

“My arse already is yours; I even have the bruises to prove it,” Louis cheekily adds, mentally giving himself a high five for that one.

“Well, then… read any good books lately?”

“No,” Louis beings, slowly starting to move around the table, “I can’t read because all I can think about is you.” The batting of the eyelashes and the low, seductive tone and wow he’s good.

Harry moves away from him, toward the other end of the couch. “That must be boring.”

“No, you’re always doing the most amazing things to me,” Louis replies, moving closer.

Harry moves around to the front of the couch. “You know, I’m not that good in bed.”

Louis reverses directions and surprises him, grabbing his shirt. “That’s all right; I’m fantastic.”

He pushes him onto the couch and straddles him, his soft weight pinning him down, and Harry thinks, _I should do something about this_ , but even as he thinks it, his hands are on Louis, feeling his heat through the thin layers of their clothes.

“I’ve been told my mouth is a miracle,” Louis whispers, leaning into him, and Harry closes his eyes and takes a shuddery breath as Louis softly grazes his ear with his teeth and slowly starts grinding his hips down on him.

Louis kisses him, and his mouth is hot and sweet, and Harry tightens his hands on him and pulls him close. “Christ, you’re gonna drive me insane,” he moans in between kisses. Louis breaks the kiss but never stops rolling his hips down on Harry.

“Then fuck me,” he pleads, eyes full of lust.

“I will, starting at ten-thirty,” Harry looks at the look over Louis’ head, “which is in forty minutes. What do you wanna do for forty minutes, babe? Got a Scrabble board?”

“I’ll use dirty words.” Louis sits up and pulls him closer, and Harry shifts on the couch to make room for him. Louis kisses his neck, sucking on his prominent collarbones until they leave dark bruises, and Harry takes that time to reach behind him and grab at the scarf strewn on the back of the couch. Then Louis bites down on the sensitive skin and causes Harry to yelp out and Louis leans back to smile at him, his lips swollen and bright from kissing and sucking.

“All you have to do is forfeit and I’m all yours,” he says in a teasing voice.

Harry looks at him and thinks, _he’s right_ , and then eyes the scarf in his hand. “Just for the record, there aren’t any rules to this game, are there?”

“Depends.”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Harry tips Louis back onto the couch and straddles him, stretching his wrists over his head. “I like being in control, Lou.”

“I know,” Louis smiles up at him, eyes sparking with excitement, “I can work with that.”

Harry kisses him again, and while Louis is distracted, he wraps the scarf around his wrists. “Hey!” Louis proclaims, breaking the kiss, but Harry has already wrapped the ends of the scarf securely around the arm of the couch in a nice little knot.

Louis stretches up his see his wrists as Harry admires his work. “Is this the part where you fuck me senseless?” he asks, voice full of hope.

“Nope,” Harry replies, getting up and moving to the kitchen alcove. “So what do you want to talk about for…” he stretches to see the clock, “… thirty seven minutes?”

“I’m gonna hit you so hard once I’m untied,” Louis threatens.

“That isn’t very nice now, boo,” Harry chides him, holding back a smile.

“You know,” Louis says, trying a new strategy. “This is scaring me. There’s a strange man in my apartment, and I’m tied to my couch. I’m terrified.” He tries to put some fear into his voice, but it was hard since it’s soaked with lust.

“Funny, you just look pissed off.” Harry picks up the remote. “TV?”

“ _Harry_.”

“You know Louis, you torture me every single time we’re out in public, looking so good I practically lose my mind every time you come near me. I want you so much I go insane from it,” Harry looks down at him, tied to the couch, “still am, evidently. So now it’s your turn; now, I’m going to torture you.”

Louis stops tugging on the scarf and looks up at him with an eyebrow raised. “Torture me, you say?”

Harry comes back to the couch and straddles his hips, Louis lying completely helpless underneath him. Harry absolutely loves how Louis has to just lie there and take everything he gets. It isn’t very often that he has the opportunity to take control- seeing as Louis is _very_ possessive- so he plans on taking his sweet time with this. He does have half an hour after all.

He leans down to nip at the spot where Louis’ shoulder meets his neck and Louis gasps out at the hot, wet touch, sparks starting from the tips of his toes and traveling through his body, igniting every single one of his nerves. Louis has always had very sensitive skin- his neck especially- so it doesn’t take long for Louis to feel himself start to get half hard at Harry biting and sucking at the spot, licking it over with his tongue to soothe away the pain.

“You want me to make you feel good, hmm?” Harry asks in his ear, voice low and rough.

Louis feels a shiver run up his spine at Harry’s words. His voice is so smooth, warm enough to be charming, rich enough to clog arteries.

_Dark chocolate_ , Louis thinks and looks directly into Harry’s eyes, clouded with the conflict of wanting and winning. “Yes, god, _please_ baby. I want your touch, _need_  your touch.” Louis begs, trying to gain friction by rolling his hips up to rub against Harry’s thigh, but Harry isn’t having any of that.

He slides himself down the couch so his head rests on Louis’ stomach and he raises his shirt up to his shoulders. Harry makes direct eye contact with Louis when he leans in and takes a nipple in his mouth, smirking when Louis automatically arches into his touch. He knows how sensitive Louis’ nipples are, the smug bastard, and he enjoys himself maybe more than he should when he swirls his tongue around one while rubbing at the other. It makes Louis whine and rut against the couch, his pajama shorts now too tight and feeling like they’re painted on his body.

Harry licks his way down Louis’ stomach and eagerly sucks on the spot right under Louis’ navel, feeling his hard cock through the thin fabric of his shorts against his cheek. He swirls his tongue around the rim of his bellybutton and holds Louis’ hips down against the couch.

“Harry,” Louis says, completely breathless. “Please.”

He pulls down Louis’ shorts just an inch, enough to reveal the golden skin hidden under the waistband of his boxers. Harry starts from one side of Louis’ hips and licks a long line along the band of his boxers to the other end and Louis thinks he actually just might explode. Then, as if things couldn’t get any worse, the little shit suddenly pulls his boxers down, takes Louis in his hands, and start taking little kitten licks at the head.

Louis bucks into his hand, gasping and tossing and turning at the relieving touch. His mind went completely blank and all he could think, see, and hear was _harryharryharry_.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry.” He moans, almost choking on the words when Harry takes him in halfway. It isn’t a secret that giving head is something Harry loves to do probably more than what is considered normal, and his pink, plump lips just make it all the better. They feel so soft and puffy around him, and when Harry starts bobbing his head up and down, Louis doesn’t even have time to think before he’s fucking Harry’s mouth.

Harry gags as he feels Louis hit the back of his throat with much force and let’s go to catch his breath, spit rolling down his chin. He glares up at Louis and gets a sheepish and apologetic smile in return. “Behave.” Harry commands, waiting until Louis gives him a promising nod to take him back in halfway again.

He adds his tongue to the equation this time, swirling it around the head and working his way down. He pulls out noises from Louis that he didn’t even think were physically possible for him to make once he feels his nose hit Louis’ stomach. Harry takes deep breaths through his nose and continues sucking and licking, ignoring the tears that were threatening to spill over.

After a minute, he pulls back again to catch his breath. He could tell Louis was close, so he smirked to himself and decides to have a little fun. “Turn around for me,” Harry says, voice hoarse.

It takes a minute but Louis nods and rolls over with anticipation, legs spreading and arms shaking as he holds himself up and leaning back on his knees so his butt is in the air. Harry licks his lips with a hungry look in his eyes and spreads Louis’ shaky legs wider and lightly traces his way up, making goose bumps rise on his skin. Then he smacks his hands down on his ass with enough force to make Louis jump and whimper, and massages the reddening skin to soothe it. Louis loves it when Harry grabs and massages his ass, a weakness that he quickly discovered.

Teasingly, Harry rubs the pad of his thumb over Louis’ hole, Louis first flinching at the cold touch and then sighing in pleasure and leaning back into it. Harry keeps at that and leans over to press a few kisses to Louis’ shoulder blades. “So good for me, always so eager for my mouth,” Harry murmurs in his ear, pulling his earlobe in his mouth and slowly popping it out to scoot back down to his previous position.

Louis barely has time to reply before Harry’s tongue licks a long stripe between his cheeks, the tip of his tongue hovering right over his hole. Harry flattens his tongue and presses it against Louis’ hole over and over, pulling loud and pornographic moans from Louis. He can feel Louis’ body shaking and the ring of muscles there flutter under his touch, can hear his short, cut-off little breaths and they only encourage him to take it a bit further.

He reaches around to take Louis’ cock in his hand the same time the tip of his tongue enters Louis and that’s when he just loses it. Louis presses his face down into the cushion of the couch, groans muffled as he rocks back into Harry’s mouth and forward into his hand. The combination of Harry’s mouth and hands is too much for Louis, too overwhelming.

“Gonna come,” he warns in between gasps.

His words only motivate Harry to work faster, quickening his hand on Louis and rubbing the head of his dick with his thumb, spreading the precum around and doing something so obscene and _unbelievable_ that only Harry fucking Styles would be able to do with his tongue, that it’s only a few more seconds before Louis’ clenching around him, voice broken as he comes.

It takes a few moments for Louis to come down from his high, but when he does, he rolls over so he’s positioned right under Harry’s ridiculous body, his chest rapidly rising and falling. “You are going to be the fucking death of me,” Louis states.

Harry chuckles light-heartedly and gets up to untie Louis. Louis sits up and hits Harry on the arm. “Don’t _ever_ do that again.” He pauses. “Well, at least under these circumstances.”

Harry presses up against him on the couch, sliding his torso between his legs. “When we do it again,” he tells him, voice low and hands hot on Louis, “it’ll be where I want, when I want, with spotlights if I want.”

“I don’t think so,” Louis starts and Harry grabs him in a kiss again and Louis thinks, _Fucking hell, whatever you want_ , and kisses him back with much enthusiasm.

“Whatever I want,” Harry whispers in his ear, voicing his thoughts.

“Okay,” Louis whispers back, “but can I have you now?”

“Almost,” Harry replies, pressing loving kisses to his neck. “Only eighteen mo-“

Louis has had quite enough of waiting though, lacing his fingers in his voluminous hair and pulling him in another kiss, slipping his hand inside Harry’s boxers to grab his cock, causing a deep, throaty moan to escape from his mouth. Louis’ fingers ghost over his balls and he starts jerking him, feeling a bead of precum against his wrist from how wound up Harry was this whole time.

“Holy fuck,” Harry grunts, feeling Louis suck right under this ear and rocking his hips into Louis' hand.

“You always drive me insane when we’re out in public too,” Louis starts, voice barely above a whisper and his hand starting to work Harry faster. “I always imagine sucking you off under the table in the middle of interviews and how you’d have to keep quiet when I make you come.”

Fucking fuck Louis has the filthiest mouth Harry has ever heard and he knows very well just how much it put him on the edge, the little shit. Harry’s breaths start coming out in little pants that soon get overlapped by moans that come deep from Harry’s chest.

“I think of you to get myself off in the shower whenever you’re away,” Louis continues, gripping the base of Harry’s dick and twisting his wrist in a way that makes him catch his breath. “How good your lips feel on me and how pretty you look when sucking me off, your lips a deep pink, the same color as your hollowed out cheeks. You always make me feel so good, such a good boy for me.”

How did this happen? Wasn’t Harry in control just a few minutes? Louis is beating him at his own game and quite frankly, Harry doesn’t even care anymore. All he knows is that he needs to fuck Louis right this instant or he might honestly lose it.

“Bed. _Now_.” He says through gritted teeth, not bothering for Louis to respond and picking him up. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and holds both sides of his head in a compelling kiss, all tongue and cheek and teeth.

Harry breaks the kiss and moves his lips to their rightful spot in the crook of Louis’ neck, cupping his bum and massaging it while forming a dark bruise next to the one he made earlier. Louis’ moans echo throughout the empty flat and he tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair, pulling him closer. Harry dumps Louis on their bed when they get in their bedroom and pushes his hips against his until he feels the familiar bulge beginning to form.

“Mmm, gonna make you come again,” Harry promises, reaching down to discard Louis’ boxers and tossing them aside.

Louis’ bare cock is hitting the inside of Harry’s still boxer-covered thigh, making his own bulge more prominent. Harry stands up quickly on the bed and frees himself from his clothes, letting out a sigh in relied when his cock instantly slaps against his stomach. He grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer before settling back down on top of Louis, pushing his legs open with his free hand. Louis looks so beautiful like that, breathless and flushed and desperate for Harry, it practically makes his dick twitch with need.

Pouring a generous amount of lube on three of his fingers, Harry eases one finger into Louis, never failing to be amazed at how incredibly _tight_ Louis is. Louis lets out a gasp at the cold temperature of the liquid along with the pleasurable pain of Harry’s finger, already wanting more.

“More, fuck,” he demands, opening his legs wider to grant Harry more access.

Harry starts moving his finger in and out, adding a second after a minute, not even bothering to tease him. He needs Louis, and he needs him now.

He adds a third finger and begins curling and scissoring his fingers every time he’s knuckle deep, making Louis scream out and rut against the sheets every time he hits _that_ spot. Louis’ knuckles go white as he grips the sheets, trying to focus on not coming too soon.

Harry is four fingers in when Louis decides he’s ready and begs for his dear life for Harry to _just fuck him already_. Louis reaches behind him to hold on to a pillow and bites down hard on his lip when Harry slowly enters him, Louis immediately moving to meet him halfway. He bites down harshly on his bottom lip and focuses on how phenomenal it feels having Harry stretch him open and fill him up to cover up the pain.

“You’re so fucking tight Lou-fuck,” Harry gasps, drowning in the incredible feeling of being surrounded by Louis, being intertwined with Louis, being with Louis. He’s so hot and tight that it’s almost unbearable to stay still so Louis could adjust to the difference.

He reaches down to grip Louis’ ankles and within seconds, Louis’ legs are wrapped around Harry’s broad shoulders and the new angle has Harry pushing deeper into Louis, eliciting a broken whimper. Louis starts to move his hips in a figure eight motion, causing them both to groan. Harry thrusts into Louis again and again, hitting that spot every time that makes Louis scream out and beg for more, for Harry to go faster, for Harry to go harder.

When Harry grips Louis’ dick with the hand that isn’t holding his hip firmly, Louis arches his back into the touch and a gasp gets stuck in his throat. “So close, Harry, so so close,” he whines.

He’s panting as he brings his legs down from Harry’s shoulders and grabs him in a kiss, Harry faltering in his thrusts for only a second before hitting it again. He runs his nails down Harry’s back and his walls clench around him when he begins to suck on Louis’ neck because it’s too much. Harry’s mouth hot on him, Harry’s hand stroking Louis, Harry pushing in and out of him; it’s too much and Louis barely has time to breathe before he’s coming all over Harry’s hand and his stomach with a loud and stretched moan.

Louis’ heart is racing and Harry is still fucking him and on the verge of an orgasm. His cheeks are flushed and he’s biting down on his lip until it’s white and straining. He reaches up to put two fingers in Harry’s mouth, knowing how much he loves to suck on something-anything. Harry makes an enthusiastic sound and sucks eagerly on Louis’ fingers, desperate to come now.

“You gonna come for me? Gonna fill me up with your come, baby? You look so fucking beautiful like this,” Louis coos, trying to milk Harry’s orgasm out of him.

His thrusts start becoming sloppier but faster, until Harry yelps and is coming deep inside Louis. Harry slowly moves to lie down next to Louis and they lay there for a minute trying to catch their breath and get their heartbeats down to a normal pace. Louis is sore all over and his bones feel like they turned into jelly, and he loves it.

Louis cranes his neck around Harry to glance at the clock hanging up on the wall and smirks. “I believe you owe me 10 pounds,” he simply states.

Harry looks up and confirms Louis’ statement; it’s only 10:18. He shakes his head and barely holds back a smile. “You horny bugger.”

Louis lets out a soft chuckle and nuzzles up next to Harry, Harry automatically wrapping his arms around him and melting into him as if they were two puzzle pieces. “We’ll try again tomorrow night for double the money,” he reassures, giving Harry’s bicep a delicate kiss as he feels his eyes shut.

“You’re on, Tomlinson,” is the last thing Louis hears and feels a loving kiss on his forehead before he drifts into sleep.


End file.
